1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ventilating apparatus for ventilation. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for convenient installation on a ceiling and the like.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a user naturally ventilates a room by opening an opening/closing part such as a window that allows an indoor space to communicate with an outdoor environment or by actuating a separate ventilator, thereby maintaining a pleasant indoor environment.
In case of ventilating a room by natural ventilation, a considerable amount of dust is introduced into the room via the window. Specifically, rain is introduced into the room on a rainy day.
So, a ventilator, which forcibly discharges an indoor air to the outdoor environment by driving a blower and forcibly supplies an outdoor air to the room, has been used.
A ventilator according to a related art is explained with reference to FIG. 1 as follows.
Referring to FIG. 1, a ventilator according to a related art consists of an inlet duct 10 provided within a ceiling of a room, an outlet duct 20 provided within the ceiling of the room, an inlet fan 31 provided to the inlet duct 10, and an outlet fan 32 provided to the outlet duct 20.
In this case, the inlet duct 10 guides an outdoor air to an indoor space and the outlet duct 20 guides an indoor air to an outdoor space.
The inlet and outlet ducts 10 and 20 are installed to cross with each other at a specific location to which a heat exchange unit 40 is provided to make mutual heat exchange between the outdoor air supplied to the indoor space and the indoor air discharged to the outdoor space.
The heat exchange unit 40 has a long hexahedral shape having a long vertical length to improve a heat exchange rate. And, rotational axes of the inlet and outlet fans 31 and 32 are aligned in the same length directions of the inlet and outlet ducts 10 and 20, respectively.
However, the heat exchange unit 40 of the related art ventilator needs to be separately installed at the intersection between the inlet and outlet ducts 10 and 20. And, the inlet and outlet fans 31 and 32 should be installed at the inlet and outlet ducts 10 and 20, respectively. Hence, an installation work of the ventilator for room ventilation is difficult.
And, the related art ventilator needs an excessive space for its installation on the ceiling of the room due to the configurations of the heat exchange unit and the inlet and outlet fans. The related art ventilator requires a high installation cost.
Moreover, in case of providing a filter for the purification of the air supplied to the room, it is difficult for the related art ventilator to secure sufficient airflow.
Furthermore, a demand for a ventilator, which can be conveniently installed and can minimize a thickness of ceiling, is recently raised.